


Ambush

by ChromeCaptain



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2020-01-13 14:27:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18470821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChromeCaptain/pseuds/ChromeCaptain
Summary: Just as the Resistance gains a foothold after the events of The Last Jedi, a surprise attack proves devastating to the cause.





	Ambush

The rain plinked gently against Phasma’s helmet, the air balmy and warm despite the failing sun. And before her was the great Commander Poe Dameron, General Organa’s most successful pilot. The pilot who, with the help of a single bomber, had destroyed a First Order dreadnaught. The pilot who had insulted and mocked the General, and helped FN-2187, her most prized cadet, to defect and flee to the Resistance. And since his defection, Phasma had suffered humiliation, twice over. 

In short, Poe Dameron was the thorn in the First Order’s side, that had been slowly inching his way deeper and deeper beneath her skin.

When he saw her emerging from the base perimeter, Poe was certain his eyes had betrayed him. That the flash of chrome armor was only the sun glinting off the metal panel of one of the base shelters. But when she began to move, taking long, deliberate strides toward him, he scrambled back, ducking into the barracks to find his gun. Everyone was at the mass hall, save for him and a few sentries, but no alarms blared. No lights flashed. She’d already killed the men on watch.

“BB-8, get to the General! Tell her she has to get off-planet NOW!”

The little droid beeped quick and sharp, and rolled out the door, only to be stopped by the sudden explosion of a plasma bullet that ripped through her head and tore a scar across the globe of her body. Phasma lowered the sights on her rifle as Poe screamed and tried to rush to BB’s side, only to have another bullet explode into the droid’s sparking, damaged body, reducing her to pieces at his feet.

A swarm of Stormtroopers overwhelmed the base from all sides, and though it was Phasma’s official mission to capture and secure the General, her personal goal stood trembling with heartbreak and rage in front of her. He opened fire on her before retreating back into the shelter, his heart in his throat and tears in his eyes as he looked for more weapons. For something that could pierce the Captain’s armor. By the time he found it, Phasma stood in the doorway, the shape of her like an all-consuming shadow, backlit by a swinging spotlight, as alarms finally shrieked across the base, too late.

Poe froze, gripping tight to the plasma grenade he’d found in one hand, pointing his blaster with the other, eyes wild and breath shaking with the staccato of his rage. Phasma’s line of sight landed sharply on the grenade, then to his face, standing perfectly still as the rain continued to sing against her armor.

“Surrender, Commander.”

“Not a chance,” he sneered, and slipped his thumb into the grenade pin, ready to flick it free. He didn’t notice the black BB unit that rolled up behind him, eyes locked on Phasma, until a bolt of electric pain sliced up the sciatic nerves in his legs. With a scream, he crumpled to the ground, and the BB unit plucked the grenade from him faster than he could reach for it, rolling to Phasma’s side with a series of raspy beeps.

“Disarm it,” Phasma said cooly, and the droid did so without hesitation, dismantling and disarming the grenade with swift precision. “I’m disappointed in you, Commander. I expected killing you would be more of a challenge.”

“How-…” Poe groaned, the pain in his legs still fresh, as if a knife had been dragged down the full lengths of them, unable to lift himself from the ground. “How did you find us?!”

Phasma finally stepped inside and toward him, kicking his blaster out of reach, and crouching in front of him, her armor repaired, but bearing the scars of damage from her battle with Finn.

“Your scavenger, Rey. She and the Supreme Leader seem to be connected somehow. I don’t pretend to understand the Force, Commander, but it would seem Leader Ren is now capable of tracking her, wherever she goes. It wasn’t long before he recognized the location of the base.”

Poe grimaced as he gathered his arms beneath him, pushing himself up just enough to look up at her, into that black, unfeeling visor, tears of fury and pain standing in his eyes as she brought the barrel of her blaster to his forehead.

“It’s a pity about your General…her death won’t be nearly so easy as yours.”

Poe opened his mouth, a flare of defiance sparking in his eyes, but she pulled the trigger before any words could spill off his tongue. His body jerked, and his skull hit the ground with an abrupt thud. Phasma watched him a moment, taking in the quiet, the sound of blaster fire and screaming in the distance, tie fighters howling overhead, the full force of the fleet sent in to make certain there would be no survivors or escapists. 

BB-9E rolled forward and bumped lightly into her leg with a series of beeping growls, reminding her of her mission.

“Yes…we’re done here. It’s time we finally met their General.”

As she and the droid joined the fight, her boots crunching across the remains of BB-8, Poe was left in the dark, oppressive humidity of his shelter, silent and alone.


End file.
